


It's Consuming Me

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drama, M/M, Madness, Slash, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	




End file.
